Little Rebound
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: An argument, a blurted out lie, and an easy rebound. Who knew living in Seattle would be so exciting? One-shot. Seddie. Slight Creddie.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! :D **_

_**Freddie's POV. **_

I didn't know how I abruptly switched from being the victim to the villain. I mean, yes, I'm quite aware that anything is possible. But that doesn't mean I comprehend why I'm suddenly the bad guy when it comes to the girl that made my life a living hell for so many seemingly endless years. But, somehow, I am. Because I'm the "jerk that keeps bring a ... jerk to Sam." Carly's words.

See, I should probably explain what happened. So, here goes.

It was awhile after our break up, but right after Sam returned from her little involuntary trip. She blamed me, which was downright hilarious, since she was the one that had attempted to smuggle those stupid Canadian Fatcakes and, besides, it was Gibby's idea to stuff her in his suitcase, anyway. But still, somehow, it was completely my fault. Of course.

Let's flashback, shall we?

. . .

[after iToe Fatcakes]

"You idiot!" she shouted, storming up to me. I couldn't help but notice how her blond hair flew behind her when she was running. Quickly brushing off the unwanted thoughts about my ex girlfriend, I tried to focus on what she was screaming about. "I can't believe you!"

I rolled my eyes at her, crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, please. I wasn't even involved in you guys' little plan. Which, by the way, wasn't very well thought out. I'd never be able to tell that you two are pushing seventeen." Gibby winced at this, but I pointedly ignored him.

She glared daggers at me, actually looking somewhat menacing. "You are so pathetic! And ... and full of yourself! You think you're so smart? You can't even keep a girlfriend for more than a month!"

There was deadly silence at her last comment. Even she seemed to regret it, but we all knew she was too proud to say she was sorry or anything. Because, obviously, her "image" came first, above everyone. Except occasionally Carly. But even that was sometimes iffy. "At least I didn't fall in love with someone I took all my aggression out on," I finally responded. She visibly tensed at this, taking a subtle step back.

For a split second, I saw a glimpse of vulnerability. Although it faded so fast, I wasn't even sure I had actually seen anything. 'Cause she was Sam Puckett, she never showed weakness. Part of the whole image thing. "At least I didn't fall in love with my bully. I mean, for all you knew, I could have been screwing with you all along. Maybe I was."

"Sam-" Spencer began to warn her, but she almost immediately interrupted him. Same old Sam, I guess.

She shook her head, smirking slightly. "You know, I'm pretty good with electronics, too. I could have messed with your dumb MoodFace app so it would purposely say that I was in love. And I'm a great actress. You know that. I could have easily faked every single thing, Benson, without even breaking a sweat."

I just kind of stared at her, not exactly comprehending her cruel words. We had hurt each other before, sure, sometimes not even on purpose. But this? No. Never anything like ... this. "Are you saying it was all a joke to you?" I asked quietly, once I eventually regained myself.

She shrugged casually. "Guess so," she said breezily, as if she hasn't just completely wrecked my life.

So, in response to that, I did the first thing I could think of, despite how very childish it was:

I stormed out of the room.

. . .

Annnnd flashback over. I certainly hope you guys had popcorn while you were reading that. It makes it so much more entertaining.

Carly had been on a date with her new boyfriend that day, so she obviously hadn't witnessed it. And apparently Sam, Gibby and Spencer had decided to keep it from her. No need to destroy her innocence with the latest breaking news about her two best friends. Because, it was true. Ignorance is bliss. I know for sure I would have been happier if Sam never confessed. False hope is better than heartbreak.

That's when I started treating Sam like crap. I figured that it was finally time for me to get back at her for her excessive bullying for the majority of my life. Which, yeah, I knew is pretty immature. But so is faking an entire relationship.

I eventually went back to chasing after Carly, around the time she dumped her boyfriend. I had a better chance with her than the girl I actually loved, so it was worth a shot. And it was nice, being around Carly. She never purposely hurt me and she led me on. The second part I most likely shouldn't be pleased about, but I was. More false hope. And, hey. Maybe I could actually move on from Sam if Carly and I started dating. At least, that's what I continuously told myself. I even started believing it. But then things had to complicate all over again, in the middle of school, no less.

Yep. Time fine another flashback. Grab your beloved popcorn.

. . .

Sam, Carly and I were hanging out at their lockers. Sam was obsessing over her phone, reading some article about the possibility of bacon flavored ice cream. It was a dream come true for the girl. Meanwhile, Carly was telling me all about her latest idea for a new sketch for the web show. Well, actually, she was trying to tell both Sam and I, but the blond headed demon wasn't exactly listening.

"That's a great idea, Carly," I said sincerely, grinning a bit. Because, honestly, it was. A great idea, I mean. And it was about time we added some new skits to the show.

She grinned back widely, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I tensed in surprise, but hugged back after a moment. "Thank youuuu!" she squealed brightly before pulling away. I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly clamped it shut when she leaned up and briefly kissed my cheek.

It was friendly. I knew that, Carly herself knew that. But the demon who didn't seemed interested in the bacon ice cream news anymore did not. She glared daggers at me, and I smiled back innocently. She bit down so hard on her lower lip, I was actually afraid she would start bleeding or something.

"I hate you," she spat at me after a couple awkward minutes, slinging her red and black backpack over her shoulder and stomping out the door. Despite the fact that it was only about one o'clock, none of the teachers or students even bothered to stop her. Understandable. Everyone knew Sam was literally unstoppable when she was angry.

I glanced at Carly, who was staring at me worriedly. The instant our eyes met she opened her mouth. Knowing her, she was about to rant on and on about her terribly sorry she was, and how she meant it in a platonic type way, and all that garbage. Which would simply kill my brand new false hope. So, I held up a hand, gesturing for her to not say a single word. "It's fine. Not your fault. I gotta get to class, though. Catch ya later."

. . .

And that's the end of yet another flashback. Fun life I'm living, huh?

So, I'll sum it up for you. Sam hates me, and I'm not even sure where she is. California, I think, with some redheaded girl named after an animal. I've only talked to her once since she ditched Seattle, and that was only because she needed help hacking into something. Surprise, Carly, well, she kissed me before she left for Italy with her dad. But we agreed to just stay friends. There was no spark, nothing whatsoever. In fact, it was kind of awful.

So here I am, (im)patiently waiting to hear from the blond haired demon to call me yet again, asking for another favor.

Turns out she didn't call, though.

But her redheaded friend certainly did.

Have I ever mentioned how great Kansas razorback tuna are?

_ - fin. _


End file.
